The Silmarillion: The Truth
by Lothanoriel
Summary: What Tolkien did not dare to tell... *Chapter 3 now up*
1. Ainulindale

Disclaimer: No one and nothing in Middle-earth belongs to me. Everything belongs to Tolkien and I am not making any money from this.

Thank you to Lady Elwing and her neverending patience with my evil little commas. 

Ainulindalë – The Truth

It all began- no, not with the forging of the great rings, but with a very bored Eru Ilúvatar.

He had been sitting in the ever-present silence of his yet empty realm for a long time now, and finally realized that something was missing.

He scratched his head, frowned and wondered what to do about it. Then he had an idea. Maybe it would be less boring if he had some company here, someone who could entertain him.

And so he created the Ainur from his thoughts,  taught them music and thus fashioned his own version of radio. 

They stood before him in his halls and sang, and he listened to their fair voices with great delight. But even the greatest delight does not last forever, and he eventually got bored again. But soon he had another idea. 

So he called them all together, presented to them a mighty theme, asked them to bring into that theme their own ideas, and make a great musical from it. 

The Ainur looked at each other, quite unsure of what Eru expected from them, and started chattering excitedly. Finally they had discussed the idea long enough, and had come up with lots of ideas. They stood before Eru again and started singing. They had elaborated Eru's theme, and painted a wonderful picture with their words and melodies with elements of their own, not even Eru himself had thought of.

Eru listened and as the Ainur brought their musical painting to life inside his imagination, a new idea suddenly struck him. But before he could finish that thought, the perfection of the music was disturbed by an awful discord. The Ainur also perceived it, and suddenly there was silence and all eyes turned to Melkor, the source of that discord. 

Melkor, shy at first, but eventually carried away by the beauty of the music, had unconsciously joined the singing, though explicitly told not to do so under any circumstances. Because unlike his brethren he was not a great singer and his voice tended to switch between high-pitched shrieking and low grumbling.

When he noticed that all attention suddenly had turned to him, his mouth closed slowly and he blushed deeply. His gaze sank to the floor and he slowly backed away, trying to escape this unwanted attention.

When he had disappeared from sight, the other Ainur resumed their singing. This time it was even more beautiful than before, and they added new thoughts and ideas to the picture that arose from both their own enthusiasm and the desire to make Eru forget Melkor's disturbance. 

Eru sighed and relaxed on his throne. Closing his eyes, he let himself be captured by the beauty of the composition once again. Soothed by the harmony of the voices, he eventually drifted off to sleep….

… and awoke when a horrible noise, which he first believed to be a part of his dreams, mingled with the fair sound of the Ainur.

But when he opened his eyes, he realized that it was no dream, but very, very real. 

Melkor had again joined the music and as the other Ainur did not want to wake Eru, they had thought it best to ignore Melkor and just continue singing.  

They were so absorbed in their difficult task of singing and ignoring Melkor at the same time that they did not notice when Eru woke up. 

Eru frowned and then let out a yell that made the foundations of his halls tremble and silenced all the Ainur instantly. They stared at him in wide-eyed shock and did not dare to move. 

But Eru ignored them and turned his attention to Melkor, who had frozen in shock and did not dare to meet the eyes of his creator. Moved by pity for the miserable Ainu, he finally ordered the others to sing louder, so Melkor could sing along, but would not be that easily heard.

Melkor beamed at him happily and when the others continued their song  where they had been interrupted, he proudly sang along with them. 

Though the other Ainur tried hard to sing as loud as they could, Melkor could still be heard faintly in the background. Eru tried hard not to hear him, but he didn't quite succeed and soon that constantly present howling nagged at his nerves. 

But fortunately, the idea that had earlier popped into his head had now found its way back. With a happy smile, Eru jumped from his throne and thus startled the Ainur again. They fell silent instantly and looked at Eru carefully for they feared that they had displeased him again.

A collective though unheard sigh of relief went through the waiting Ainur as they perceived that Eru was obviously not displeased but seemed to be in a good spirit now, though they could not imagine what had caused this good mood of their master.

Eru smiled at them mysteriously and ordered them to follow him. He led them onto the balcony of his halls, which had a lovely view over the void that surrounded it. Not that there was much to see but nothing, but at least you could see all of that.

The Ainur looked around, none daring to say anything, as they feared anything could be the wrong thing to say now. So they just stood there, gazing into the nothingness and waited to hear what Eru desired from them.

Eru grinned, aware of the uncertainty of his creatures and amused by it, and decided to build up tension a little more. So he too just stood there, staring into the void, waiting … and enjoying their discomfort.

Still none of the Ainur dared to move or speak. Melkor was silently wondering what this was all about, when he noticed a pebble lying on the edge of the balcony. Carefully he kicked it over the edge, watched with wide eyes as the stone drifted through the void as if weightless, and started giggling.

And as usually, all attention instantly turned to him. Melkor blushed and moved back until he was stopped by a wall behind him. He looked up and realized the others were still staring at him. He forced a smile onto his face, shrugged apologetically and dropped his gaze to the floor again, trying to pretend he wasn't there.

Eru cleared his throat noisily to draw the attention back to him, and the Ainur instantly turned to look at him with huge eyes full of expectation.

He waited a little longer, finding great pleasure in teasing these faithful creatures, before he finally released them from their anticipation.

He waved his hand, and in the midst of the void a world began to take shape. The Ainur gasped and watched with eyes, now as big as saucers, as that world began to unfold its beauty, secrets and history before them. 

"This is the vision you created with your music!" Eru explained and wondered how much more it would take to make their eyes pop from their heads. 

The Ainur still stared at the vision with silent wonder and did not know what to say.

Each of them perceived the details he himself had added to the picture and was amazed.

But after some time of silent staring, they also realised how Melkor's singing had influenced their own works and threw him annoyed glances. 

Finally Eru spoke again:

"Those of you who desire it, may now descend into that new world," he snapped his fingers and grinned at the expressions on their faces as that new world thus appeared in real in the void, "and bring the vision you have just seen to life!" 

'And I will so love to watch you do it!' he added silently and suppressed a wicked grin. It would be so much fun to watch this show and he would make sure that Melkor would be one of those who descended there, just to spice it up.  

He started to tell them what they would have to do and that they would be ruling over elves and men when they finally arrived, once Arda would be ready for them. And after some time he had awoken the desire to dwell on Arda in some of the Ainur and many lesser spirits who would accompany and aid the Ainur in their task.  Eru decided that they would do and sent them with a snap of his fingers down onto the new world. 

Though Melkor had not uttered any desire to leave Eru's halls and live in the new world, he, too, suddenly found himself in a strange environment with the task to bring this desert to the beautiful world it would once be.

The moment, the Ainur had been sent away, Eru grinned and turned to the remaining Ainur. He snapped his fingers and at one wall of his halls suddenly a huge screen appeared. In front of the screen there were lot of comfortable armchairs, and some as the lesser spirits stood behind a large bar at the left. Others stood at the right side, running a large popcorn machine.

Eru grinned at the surprised looks of the Ainur.

"Make yourself comfortable," he offered.

After a brief moment of hesitation, the Ainur helped themselves to drinks and popcorn and finally sat down comfortably.

 "We'll now see how our friends are doing in their new world."

 Eru, now sitting on his throne, snapped his fingers again, and on the yet blank screen, suddenly a picture appeared. With bated breaths, the Ainur watched as the Ainur that would soon be called Valar, began their mission.


	2. Of the Valar

Of the Valar  
  
At the beginning of time, Eru had created the Ainur for his own entertainment and after he got bored by their music, sent some of them down to earth, where they were supposed to make a wonderful world out of the vast lands that lay before them, and the mightiest of them were later named Valar by the Elves.  
  
Manwe is the mightiest of the Valar and their king. He is the Lord of the Air and his greatest delight is to blow bubbles and watch them float through the air, their surface glittering in the light. Later he became more ambitious about this hobby, and invented hot air balloons. But Yavanna, who loved all growing things, finally got annoyed with him when she found dead birds in her beautiful gardens which Manwe had shocked to death by flying past them in his balloon, and angrily took it away from him. At this, Manwe locked himself up in his bedroom and pouted for three months. He did not even leave his room for the great parties, and only did so after Aule promised to make a beautiful glass bubble for him that he could place on his desk to keep the papers from flying away.  
  
His wife is Varda, called Elbereth by the Elves, the Queen of the Stars, but most know her as Varda the Sparkly. She is dearest to the Elves for they first perceived the light of her innumerable sparkling stars, when they awoke and have loved it ever since. She loves sparkly things and has millions of the sparkliest robes and gems. Not even Thranduil of Mirkwood owns as many sparkly things as Varda, and envies her passionately, wherefore he has yet refused to sail to the West.  
  
Brother of Manwe, the mighty Lord of Bubbles, is Melkor. He is not very bright and more than just a little clumsy. Wherever he goes, chaos follows him inevitably. He tries eagerly to please everyone but rarely succeeds and the other Valar try to avoid him if possible, for he is renowned for his bad luck. When even a long and intense therapy did not help to cure his clumsiness, the other Valar finally decided to lock him up in the Void, so that Arda would no longer suffer from his bad luck.  
  
Ulmo is the Lord of Waters and dwells in the Outer Seas all alone where he secretly breeds - sometimes strange - creatures to populate the oceans. One of the most peculiar ones is a thing with lots of tentacles, which he called squid. He also accidentally created a big white whale that somehow escaped to another world, where it is now called Moby Dick and hunted by an obsessed whaler.  
  
Subject to Ulmo is Osse. He is the master of the seas about the lands of men. When the Elves came into the World, and the Teleri remained on the eastern shores waiting for Ulmo to return and bring them to Valinor, he made a lot of money with a surfing school and renting surfboards and boats to the Elves. Therefore he was not very happy when Ulmo came at last to take the Teleri to Valinor, and he convinced some to stay on the shores of Beleriand. Together with Cirdan he then opened the biggest dockyard in Middle-earth, where all the ships that afterwards sailed to Valinor and most of the other ships were built. Aule is a smith and master of crafts. He's most happy, when he's inside his forge inventing useful things. At least things he considers useful, but who needs a can opener when preserved food in cans is not yet invented in Arda?  
  
Yavanna, his wife, as she most of the time is the one who has to test those items, is not very happy about her husband's enthusiasm in inventing things. especially when his new-invented juicer explodes and ruins her kitchen by splashing cherry juice all over the walls.  
  
Yavanna's greatest delight lies in everything that grows. She has the biggest vegetables in her gardens, the most beautiful flowers and the sweetest fruits. And to keep it that way she uses a special fertilizer with very special ingridients which only she knows. Together with Vana she owns a little store where she sells the greatest part of her vegetables and fruits and that's also where to turn to if you have forgotten your mother's birthday or your wedding day: Vana makes the most beautiful bouquets in the whole world. And your mom or wife will love you for bringing you one of Vana's bouquets.  
  
Mandos is the Lord of the Dead and the master of the Halls of Waiting, where the fëar of all Elves await their judgement after their physical death. He is always clad in black robes and very creative in finding new ways to punish those who have done evil deeds in life. Vaire the weaver, his wife, has trouble to keep up with recording all those methods of torture in her storied webs. Mandos has already published several books about "The Art of Torture" and is very famous with torturers - the professionals as well as those who only do it for fun - all over the world.  
  
Mandos' brother is Lórien, the master of dreams and visions. His misty gardens are full of exotic herbs and plants with the most interesting effects. He always gives his newest creations to Mandos, who tries them on the poor spirits in the Halls of Waiting. Lórien's wife is Este, the pale, who spends most of the day asleep on an island in the lake, trying to sleep off the aftermathes of her husband's herbal creations which she eagerly consumes. If you need something to distract your mind or bring you interesting visions, Lórien's is the one who can provide anything you want.  
  
Nienna is the sister of Mandos and Lórien, and she spends most of her time crying, because she has not yet found a man who wants to marry her. Though she is fair to look upon, the fact that she starts talking about having a family with lots of children in the first 2 hours after meeting someone, manages to scare all the men away faster than lightning.  
  
Tulkas is the mud wrestling champion of the VMWF (Valinor Mud Wrestling Federation) and can outrun all things that go on feet. He runs around Valinor naked most of the time - showing off his perfect body and his muscles - something his wife Nessa finds very embarrassing, wherefore she spends most of her spare time dancing on the meadows of Valinor all alone, dreaming of a clothed Tulkas. The Elf-maidens on the other hand stop and stare whenever they see him and start drooling over him.  
  
Nessa is the owner of the most exclusive night club in Valmar with the most beautiful and talented strip dancers in the whole of Arda. All famous people in Valinor - Valar and Elves - can be found there from time to time, when they are not attending one of Lórien's parties.  
  
Orome, Nessa's brother, is the Lord of the Forest and a great hunter. He loves horses and hounds and is cursed all over Valinor when he blows his hunting horn early in the morning, when all others are still trying to get some sleep after an excessive orgy at Lórien or a night in Nessa's night club.  
  
These are the brave Ainur that descended onto the earth to begin the mighty task of creating the world of their vision and unknowingly entertain Eru with their efforts who was - with the other Ainur - watching their progress with great interest and amusement. But they brought with them other spirits, lesser in might than the Valar who were called Maiar, to help them. Most of them were not known to the Elves, because they preferred not to appear in visible forms. Maybe because they somehow knew that they were watched and did not want to play a bigger role in Eru's play. But still there were some who became very famous, especially among the Elves.  
  
Melian, the most beautiful of the Maiar, worked for Yavanna for a very long time as a gardener and in the evenings, as she was a very talented singer, entertained the guests on Lórien's parties. But she eventually found she was not paid enough for this hard work and did not get the acknowledgement she deserved as a singer and left Valinor, searching for new fields of activity, preferably better paid than her former job and making her more famous. She took her nightingales and went to Middle-Earth, where it was pretty boring after the Valar had retreated to Valinor and the Elves had not yet entered into the world. But at least the animals and birds listened to her when she sang and were not distracted by visions caused by Lórien's herbs. When the Elves passed by her forest, she met Elwe, one of their kings. When she found out that he was a king, she used her powers to make him fall in love with her, because she had always wanted to be a Queen. Though Elwe wanted to return to Valinor, where he had once seen the Two Trees, he stayed in Middle-Earth when Melian refused to accompany him. He founded the Kingdom of Doriath and so Melian finally got what she wanted.  
  
Olórin was a counsellor of Lórien and an expert in herbs and their effects. He was sent to Middle-earth to find new herbs and bring them to Valinor, but was so fascinated with the Children of Eru that he decided not to return. He became a great advisor to Elves, Men and Hobbits. He did a lot of great deeds and much is told of him in other stories.  
  
Had they been really wise they would all have stayed with Eru and enjoyed watching others do all the work, but once down on earth there was no turning back. Their mission had to be completed for Eru would not have them spoil his fun. He wanted his show and Eru always got what Eru wanted. 


	3. Of Valinor and the Two Trees

A big thanks to all those who reviewed my story so far. I'm very happy you like it and hope you'll like the new chapter, too. 

Of Valinor and the Two Trees 

As it is told in the beginning of Time, the Valar eagerly started their mighty task of achieving the world of their Vision. Melkor was, as always, over-eagerly trying to help them wherever he could, but his help was little appreciated, for whatever he touched seemed to mysteriously fall apart.

After even the patient, because most of the time completely stoned, Lorien had chased him away, he wandered around aimlessly, looking for something to do, when he came across Varda. 

With huge wondering eyes he watched her as she created the beautifully sparkling stars she intended to place into the sky, to bring a little light into the darkness. Finally, when Varda had made a great number of stars, she noticed Melkor and asked him to assist her, as she had been too occupied with her task to notice Melkor's recent misfortune.

She told him to hand her over the stars, so she could put them into the sky. He did as he was told, but when he picked up the first one, his hands trembled with awe and the star slipped out of his grasp. It crashed down into the heap of stars that lay on the ground, ready to light up the sky, and a sweet clanking sound filled the air when most of the fragile shapes broke into a thousand pieces one by one.

Varda glared at Melkor, and let out a loud shriek that made the remaining stars burst and hurt the ears of every living creature in the whole of Arda. The other Valar instantly ran to the source of that bloodcurdling scream, and came just in time to rescue poor Melkor from being strangled by a furious Varda. He instantly backed away from her while he murmured  'just wanted to help'.

Unfortunately, Varda heard that, let out another enraged shriek, and threw a glare of doom at Melkor that almost scared him to death. He ran away in shock and Manwe finally found him curled up behind a big rock, sucking his thumb and murmuring to himself. 

Manwe had pity with his unfortunate brother, but knew he could not convince the others to let him help again. So he sat long in thought next to the miserable Melkor until he had an idea which would get Melkor out of the way while making him feel useful at the same time. 

Proud of his cleverness, Manwe blew some bubbles, happily jumped onto his feet and called for the others. He explained at large the need to get more information about the regions in the North until the other Valar had almost fallen asleep and Varda impatiently kicked his shin. So he finally concluded his long speech with the suggestion to assign this honourable task of exploring the North to Melkor.

They looked at each other questioningly as they were still half-asleep and it took them a few moments to realize what this would mean for them. Then they broke into thunderous applause and congratulated a very proud and beaming Melkor to his important assignment.

They hurried to get everything packed and ready for Melkor, so he could start on his mission as soon as possible and finally gave him a tearful good-bye.

But as soon as he was out of ear-shot, a collective sigh went through the gathered Valar and they broke into happy cheering, dancing around the place happily. 

Then, with Melkor far away,  they eagerly resumed their labours and started building a beautiful town. 

But Arda was still a pretty dark place for the few stars Varda had yet managed to craft and set into the sky, before a helpful Melkor dropped and broke them into a thousand pieces, gave not very much light and the natural light floated through the air scattered and dim. Creating a beautiful world in such a faint light is not an easy task and finally even the Valar, who had not noticed it before in their eagerness, realized that. They looked at each other helplessly as they stood in the Twilight and did not know what to do. So they sat in silence for a long time.

Then Lórien, who had absent-minded eaten some of Yavanna's grains - and thus had unintended discovered the amazing effects of poppies, suddenly had a vision while he watched a bored Manwe blowing bubbles into the air. He took Aule 's arm and led him away, a wide grin on his face. When they returned after some time, they had created two mighty lamps that looked like oversized bubbles, filled with the light they had collected from the air, and with the help of all Valar, they put them onto two mighty pillars.

One was placed in the North, and the other in the South, and the world was finally lit up. The Valar blinked and looked around wondering as they were finally able to actually see what they were doing. Aule blushed and quickly hid the object he had last been working on behind his back before one of the others could see it.

So, after a long time of hard work they had at last created a lot of beautiful things; plants and flowers grew and blossomed all over the world, and animals came forth and enlivened it.

The Valar had chosen an isle in a great lake in the middle of the world as their new home, where the lights of both lamps mingled and so brought forth even more beauty than anywhere else.

There they build themselves a wonderful city with beautiful large houses and gardens. When finally everything was as they wanted it to be, they happily started preparations for the first real party on Arda, and were soon busily decorating their new-built homes with flowers. 

Melkor had frozen in wonder when the first rays of light had reached him, and danced around the hill he had climbed gleefully, until he stumbled over his own feet and rolled down the hill, landing in a huge puddle of mud. Cursing his bad luck, he had resumed the exploration of the Northern mountains and its innumerable caverns and glens, after taking a much needed bath in a nearby river as he was now covered in mud all over.

Now he was on his way home, humming merrily for he was happy to return home at last. Suddenly he stopped and stared at a strange thing in front of him. Something that had not been there before.

It was the Northern Lamp the Valar had set up, which stood up high on its pillar and emanated a cool silver light. Curiously, Melkor moved closer and reached out for the shimmering pillar as he stared upwards, and admired the beautiful shining light. But with his next step, he stumbled over a rock and fell full force against the pillar. The column started swaying heavily, and with a loud roar the bubble-shaped lamp slowly slid off its foundation.

Melkor watched it fall down with wide fearful eyes, and put his hands over his ears to shut out the loud crash when the lamp forcefully hit the ground. A small crack appeared, and Melkor watched in open-mouthed horror as the crack extended quickly, tearing the earth apart . 'This is not happening' he murmured frantically, as he watched the destruction that  rapidly spread all over Arda. The Earth trembled, and mighty tidal waves crashed onto the lands, eventually reaching the Southern Lamp and destroying it. 

Finally the lands and waters had calmed down and a shocked silence had spread. 

And Arda lay in darkness again. 

Considering the destruction that the crash of the lamp had caused, it was a comforting darkness, but none could yet see the real dimension of destruction, and therefore none appreciated this darkness as they should have.

The Valar froze in their preparations when darkness fell and the earth began to tremble, and looked around unbelievingly. They gathered on a wide meadow near their new-founded town and discussed what could have happened, when suddenly a huge wave flooded over their homes and swept them away right before their unbelieving eyes. Shocked they stared at what now was left of it, and started lamenting over their loss.

That was how Melkor found them when he had finally managed to find his way back home through all the chaos he had caused.

The guilty expression on his face instantly told the other Valar who was responsible for the catastrophe, and they chased poor Melkor away, who in his panic fled northwards and hid inside one of the huge caverns in the mountains he had discovered on his mission.

The other Valar then held a council about what they were to do next, and after long consideration they decided to move to the uttermost West, and fortify their new home against Melkor and his permanent bad luck.

They built mighty mountains, insurmountable by those who were not welcome in their land, and then started creating a whole new beautiful world. 

They called their new homeland Valinor and their city Valmar the Beautiful of Many Bells. There they build their houses and their gardens, and gathered everything that was beautiful on Arda.

But still they lived in darkness. They felt very grievous about that after they had seen the beauty of a lit world, but yet did not know what to do about it. They could not gather any more light that was drifting through the airs, for it had already grown dim and few, so creating another lamp was out of question.

Finally, a frustrated Yavanna threw her grains to the ground and stomped away, for she knew those seeds could not grow without any light, and her gardens would never become as they were before the destruction of the lamps. Nienna, who was still unhappy, because no one wanted to marry her, sat down and started crying heartbreakingly.

Her endlessly flowing tears flooded the ground, and  suddenly one of Yavanna's grains sprouted and quickly grew into a beautiful tree with dark green leaves and white blossoms. A silver dew dripped from the flowers and it radiated a silvery light that bathed the world in its cool glow.

The Valar curiously gathered around the tree and admired its beauty, but none perceived Nienna and so she cried even more. 

Then after some time, the tree the Valar had by then named Telperion, went to sleep and its silvery light grew dimmer and finally faded.

But in that moment a second tree grew and its leaves were of a light green. It bore golden blossoms that spilled a golden rain upon the ground and emanated a warm golden light.

The Valar were overjoyed by the beauty and warmth of the golden light, and began dancing around the Two Trees. They called the second one Laurelin, and Lórien brought his most potent herbs to celebrate the birth of the Two Trees. So for the next days none of the Valar was able to do anything useful as their minds were in a constant haze, due to Lórien and his herbs. But eventually they perceived the periods of waking and sleeping of the Trees, which alternated regularly, and they started counting the time by this blossoming and sleeping of the trees.

Varda gathered the sparkling dews of both trees and put them into basins of various sizes. Those were partly inside a huge and most beautifully decorated hall, and partly spread around this hall, making the first and most beautiful water park of the world, complete with saunas and massage parlours.

So began a joyful time for the Valar and they completely forgot about the miserable little 

Melkor, who was still hiding in shame in his cavern in the Northern mountains.


End file.
